Keira Vao
'' "Wait until you get a load of me." '' — Keira Vao, Occasionally Post-Mortem Rescue Missions Aren't The Best Idea Personality Keira used to be a very happy-go-lucky person, the sort that always had a positive outtake on life and did her best to keep everyone else cheerful. Since the beginning of the events in West City, however, Keira has become a more focused, down to Earth sort of person. She is now more serious, and will do just about anything to make sure Humanity and the Anihito, and her friends in particular, make it through this crisis. During a fight, or if she suspects there might be one, Keira is always on high alert, which, coupled with her enhanced senses that come with being an Anihito, makes her a difficult person to surprise. History Keira was born to poor parents in East. Unable to provide for her and her 4 year old brother, Grif, they chose to give the both of them up to protective services. Keira grew up with constantly rotating foster parents around East city until Grif was 17, about 3 years ago. When Grif turned 17, the siblings moved into their own place in Central, barely scraping by on Grif's minimum wage job. Desperate, they turned to organized crime. This worked out well for a while, and Keira became especially talented with guns and stealth, but eventually a job went south and Keira was forced to go into hiding. Keira soon gave up her life of organized crime, opting instead to work as a waitress by day and engage in illicit street racing by night to get by. These skills, along with daily meditation, have helped her develop to the point where she can manipulate ki. Having been a stealth operator in the past, her ki has a penchant to be shadowy, a reflection of her philosophy towards fighting. Since the demon attack, Keira has gotten back into the habit of fighting, and is quickly improving. She now seeks to help the war effort against said demons, and thus is in West City, where she hoped to help neutralize the Red Ribbon Army as a threat to the world order. Recently, she journeyed from Central to West with Aiden and Derven in order to spring a prisoner from Grand Prison. They separated upon arrival, with Aiden and Derven infiltrating the prison while Keira went to secure supplies from a hospital, where she met and teamed up with Vivianna (a demon), Priere (a nun), and Garo (a pirate). They liberated the hospital from Red Ribbon Control and proceeded to flee the area aboard Garo's airship, pausing to retrieve Launch. They were promptly attacked by the Red Ribbon Airforce, such as it was. Keira ended up killing her own brother, who had earned his commission in the RRA by selling Keira out on the mission that drove her into hiding. Story Liberation of West City This arc is in progress and will be updated when changes occur in character. A few days after meeting Aiden and Derven, the trio decided to leave the ruins of Central City and head for West City, where they heard an important Galactic Alliance general was being held. Upon arrival, the trio split up. Aiden took the hijacked Red Ribbon truck to the prison under disguise, Derven left to prepare to extract Aiden and the prisoner, and Keira went to Central Hospital, where rumors had it that Red Ribbon officials were witholding important medical supplies. While sneaking through the building, Keira discovered evidence of a plot most sinister; a certain Captain Mauve had been extracting hearts from still living patients, though to what purpose, Keira has yet to find out. After uniting forces with Garo, Vivianna, and Priere, the group managed to corner and take down the Captain, liberating the hospital in the process. The group then proceeded to leave the area on Garo's airship in order to go assist Aiden at the prison. Keira executed Captain Mauve by tossing him over the side of the ship from 500 feet in the air. At some point after that. After retrieving Launch, the group came under attack from surviving elements of the Red Ribbon Air Force, led by Grif Vao. Keira and Grif engaged in hand to hand combat, which ended with Keira's victory over her brother. Enraged by Grif's betrayal (of which Keira had just been made aware of), Keira executed the man by fatally shooting him through the head. Another attack was beaten back by the group's combined efforts moments afterwards. In the aftermath of the attacks, the group was feeling rather depressed (Keira and Vivianna in particular). However, personal angst was put on hold after discovering that Florence Davenport was in distress. The group quickly came to the decision of changing their course, opting to help Florence instead of Aiden and Janus, who had by then been confirmed as having left Grand Prison alive. Once on the ground, the Keira and Co. began to search for Florence. However, before they could spend too long searching, a group of demons attacked. After a brief confrontation, the demons fled in the face of a new opponent: Legion, an archdemon. Keira and Co. quickly made their way to where Legion's spawn were swarming towards, where she discovered the bodies of Florence Davenport and Colonel Violet. Keira and Co. immediately set about defending themselves and the corpses of Violet and Davenport, surviving the brief but exhausting skirmish. Keira is now tending to Priere and a resurrected Florence Davenport following the skirmish with Legion. Abilities Chinmoku Keira fires a ki-infused round coated with a poison that constricts the target's windpipe as well as blocking most of their ki flow, rendering them unable to do much more than punch or kick in a fight until the poison wears off. Doku-dan Keira fires a round of poison-infused ki, aiming to infect her target with a nastily debilitating sedative. Inku Shiryudan Keira fires a ki enhanced grenade from a secondary barrel of her gun, which explodes on impact and sprays ink into the surrounding area, blinding targets unfortunate enough to be hit in the eyes. The ink is also corrosive and hurts like hell to those Keira considers her enemies. Kage no Omei Keira shoots a bunch of smoke and ink ki rounds out of her gun in a spherical pattern, engulfing the surrounding area in darkness and shadows. The concoction of ink and smoke is toxic for the first few moments after exploding, which will hurt for those too slow to dodge. Kurai Dangan Keira can use this skill to fire a bullet of compressed dark ki. Can also be used to make basic, albeit darkness infused, ki attacks. Kurai kyūryū Keira unleashes a hellacious torrent of shadowy ki rounds, spitting about 30-50 rounds a second out of a single handgun for about 2 seconds. But unfortunately for Keira's opponents, she happens to wield two... Sakkaku Keira disappears into the shadows, leaving only an illusion of herself. Relationships * Denkura Aiden - Keira's current boyfriend, the two met only a few days ago before the Liberation of West City, in Central City. * Grif - Keira's best friend and brother growing up, his betrayal has left her bitter and cynical about the relationship they had. * Derven - Having only briefly met Derven at the beginning of the Liberation of West City, Keira has no opinion of the Vulpine other than that he seems to be a capable sort. * Vivianna - Keira met Vivianna during the Liberation of West City, where they were liberating Central Hospital from Red Ribbon forces. The two of them along with Priere, Garo, and Launch have been fighting alongside each other ever since. Keira admires Vivianna's resolve to overcome her demon heritage and fight for good, and respects her strength. Unknown to Vivianna, Keira has developed a bit of a crush on her after the demoness saved her from being assimilated by the archdemon Legion. Keira has yet to admit to this crush, even to herself. * Priere Discremen - Another of Keira's new friends met during the Liberation of West City, Keira has started to feel protective of the young nun due to saving her life twice so far in one night. * Garo - Another of Keira's new acquaintances, Keira considers Garo a friend despite a rather rocky start aboard the latter's ship during the Liberation of West City. * Launch - Keira's newest friend, Keira respects her fellow gunslinger's skills greatly. * Lady Davenport - Keira met Florence after protecting what she assumed was her corpse from the Archdemon Legion. Keira greatly respects and admires Florence in something akin to hero worship. Category:Characters Category:Anihito Category:Hybrid Category:Galactic Alliance